Christopher Bevins
Christopher Bevins (born October 31, 1973) is an American ADR director and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Rachel Robinson. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Nino (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Natsuki Ise *Aquarion (2008) - Apollo, Apollonius (ep14) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Amata Sora, Apollo *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Chinosuke Domon (ep8), M.J.B.K. (ep17), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Beck, Omar (ep22), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Nicholas Wayne *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Fujimura (ep21), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Yoshiro Hamada, First Base Umpire *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kashu Geeze (ep5), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kashu Geeze (ep10), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Perverted Noble, Additional Voices *Blue Gender (2002) - Radio Voice (ep5) *Burst Angel (2005) - Nose Ring (ep19) *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Iogi *Case Closed (2004) - Akiyoshi (ep3), Concierge (ep24), Harry Hanouse (ep47), Henry Nelbit (ep54), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Grag (ep9), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Eyelane Garfied *Corpse Princess (2010) - Kanechika Umehara *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Johnny Gill, Dog (ep18), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Johnny Gill *Danganronpa (2015) - Yasuhiro Hagakure *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Yasuhiro Hagakure (Announced) *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Ilya Sokolov (ep7), Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Father, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Danny, Mouma (ep11), Naturon Shenron, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2002) - El Perro (ep273), Guide, Puppy *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Grigori Rasputin (Announced) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Dr. Heinz Schneider, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lahar *Fruits Basket (2003) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Ridel LeCoulte (ep11), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Miko (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Capi (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Takaomi Sudo, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Detective Akamoto (ep2) *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Kenji *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kenji *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kenji *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018) - Tonio Trendy (ep10) *Jormungand (2014) - Tojo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Tojo *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Rada *Karneval (2014) - Yogi *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Kiyoshi Takamatsu (ep18), Shingo Yuki (ep1) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Kung Fu Guy (ep6), Thug 2 (ep5), Thug A (ep1), Thug A (ep12), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Alauda *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Penne (ep2), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Hiroshi Morenos *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Thug A (ep4) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Hanta Sero (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Demon (ep26), Demon B (ep25), Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008) - Doctor Poo (ep10) *Nobunagun (2015) - Mahesh Mirza/'Mahatma Ghandi' *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Lafitte, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Akita Komatsuzawa (ep14) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Fastener, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Dog, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Toru Shiga, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Takamura *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep10B) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Hanamori, Crane (ep5) *Prison School (2015) - Joe/'Joji Nezu' (Announced) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Lizard (ep17; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Tamotsu Yanagihara, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Yogi (ep4) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Jack (ep4), Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Sato, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Mercutio *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kubisaku Nagai *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kubisaku Nagai, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Gosaku, Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - No. 28 (ep10), Additional Voices *School Rumble (2008) - Iwashi Otani *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Azai Nagamasa *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Akagawa, Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Nyororo, Robot Dog (ep8), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Kasha (ep3) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Sale Habichtsburg *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Heihachirou (ep7), Tomoroku, Yamauchi *Shiki (2012) - Masaki Tashiro, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Corn Whole (ep12), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Gay Guy A (ep4), RRR Leader (ep3) *Solty Rei (2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Holmes, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Ran Yurigaoka *Spiral (2005) - Kanone Hilbert *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Tom Shredfield, Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Arata "Nine" Kokonoe *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Cervantes *The Future Diary (2013) - Shiraishi (ep1), Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Narsus (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Chezo Kalti (ep11), Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Hugo Housman *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Washibana (ep10), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Nico *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Wyne (ep6) *Trickster (2016) - Twenty Faces (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Co-Pilot (ep1) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Announcer, Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Cruel *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Hiroki Segawa *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gang Tea-Jun *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Shishiwakamaru, Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Cool 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Guard (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Ridel LeCoulte (ep4) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Baby Bear *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Gilbert *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Pilot A *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Ray Segue *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Shinichiro Tamaki *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Bujin *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Attendant 3, Dictator, Dispatcher, Zombie 1 *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Ort *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Russell *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Tony *Harmony (2016) - Elijah Vashlov *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Japan *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Kenji *King of Thorn (2012) - Peter Stevens *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Hanta Sero *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Kenji *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Azai Nagamasa *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Ivan *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - DAIWA Bot *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Yousuke Kashiwagi *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Kenji 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Japan, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Japan *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Japan *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Japan, John, Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Manager (Announced) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Takumi Iguchi, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Mori (Announced) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2018) - Legault *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Brycen, Koga, Swimmer 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Hyperion Boil *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Marauder Deadhead *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Shishi Wakamaru 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bee *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Bee *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Nadai *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Dhalsim *Street Fighter V (2016) - David, Dhalsim *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Dhalsim *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Dhalsim Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (192) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (188) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors